


【摩三曹刘】情欲无声

by A_lonely_mango



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 삼국지톡 | The Chat of the Three Kingdoms (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_lonely_mango/pseuds/A_lonely_mango
Summary: ABO，职场paro，曹老板对备图谋不轨但自己也陷进去了的故事。
Relationships: Cao Cao/Liu Bei, Cao Cao/Liu Bei | Liu Xuande, Cao Cao|Liu Bei, 曹刘 - Relationship, 曹操/刘备
Kudos: 6





	【摩三曹刘】情欲无声

曹操是个alpha男，个子很矮，三十岁后半，性能力未知，虽说脾气有点暴躁，但还不到中年危机的程度。只看硬件的话，他两房一车，集团高管，事业有成，不过可能因为太忙于工作，最近跟妻子离了婚，唯一的儿子判给了妻子。单位里头闲话不少，也有很多omega和beta小姑娘跃跃欲试。总体来说，除了工作压力较大之外，日子过得还算舒坦。

他这种人跟刘备熟络起来纯属意外。刘备比他小几岁，三十左右的年纪，在他看来还稚气未脱，不过运行部老总公孙瓒格外提携刘备，调任前给他提到了运行部副总的位置上。后来曹操分管大客户，有些事一定要找运行问清楚，可惜这老总说的屁话他没一句满意的，全是条框根本不懂做业务，照他这个逻辑所有业务都甭做得了。

“运行他妈的就没个说人话的人？”曹操怒得青筋暴起，还不得不保持微笑送走对方。毕竟运行是他的死对头袁绍管的部门，冲人家的人发火对他没好处。

这时他手底下的部室老总荀彧说：“听说刘备还不错，找找他？”

一来二去，你来我往。

他倒跟刘备熟悉了。

刘备的性别是beta男性，性格跟他的长相一样平平无奇，是个有些老好人的角色，总是带着一副友好的笑容。他很少生气，很少急躁，对工作大概是一种认真对待，但如果实在不行就随缘的态度。该评优都评，该维护关系都维护，上下级关系处理得都不错，不过说不上什么感觉，曹操认为只要刘备再稍微努努力就能很快提起来，beta性别不算优势但至少不给他增加阻碍。为什么还蜷缩在一个部门副总上不肯向上爬呢？

他那天约已经退休的程昱吃饭，席间提起，程昱说：“这事曹总不知道吗？刘备每月都要请一两天假，说是孩子卧病住院。因为家庭原因，袁总不太爱用他，不能随叫随到。”

“孩子？”

“是啊，说是有孩子了。”

唔……曹操身子向后稍靠，眯起眼睛一琢磨，是该有孩子了。

“年纪不大吧，生的什么病？”

“不知道，他不说没人问，这么小的孩子生这么重的病，大家没什么特别的情况都不去问。”程昱端起酒盅喝了口酒，“我在职的时候跟他关系一般，曹总想问可以去问问小郭，他在人事，活跃得不行。”说到这里，程昱笑了一下。

“倒也没必要。”曹操夹起一筷子菜，放过了这件事。

隔几天上班的时候由于业务问题，曹操跟运行打交道不可避免，他脾气不好，基本上是冲运行老总摆完脸色直接给刘备发消息，让他摆平，而每次刘备都能帮他解决问题，好像这事本该来找他似的，再后来事情办得顺利，曹操也不稀罕让运行老总进自己办公室了。曹操本身没察觉到不对，直到某天小郭给他发消息。

“您跟刘备走得挺近的？”嗡嗡两声，手机里郭嘉的对话框多了一个红点。

曹操正忙着应付办公室里的老油条，隔了一个多小时才回复他说：“哈哈哈走近倒是没走近过，最近业务往来挺多。”

郭嘉秒回：“少找。”

看见消息，曹操先是愣了一下，接着心里一沉，仔仔细细地想了一遍托刘备行过的方便，但都不是什么大事。

“怎么？”他皱起了眉头。

“陶总就是个幌子，袁总有事也直接找刘备。”

难怪。曹操想。业务批得那么快。

“没什么要紧的。”他说，“你知道他住哪吗？”

郭嘉秒回地址，顺带还介绍了一番刘备的家庭情况，都快把祖孙三代扒清楚了。曹操匆匆一扫，觉得没什么特殊的地方，只是上面写的未婚让他略有在意。他放下手机，摸了摸下巴，不自觉地笑了。

“哼，刘备。”

那一刻，曹操确实觉得自己好像被骗了似的。  
多幼稚的感觉啊，自初入职场多少年了，他居然还会有这种感觉，他难道以为刘备只给他干活吗？

其实冷静下来仔细想想，他抓不住刘备的错处。刘备丝毫没对不起他。  
刘备帮曹操做的事，无非是业务合规方面的通融，规矩是死的人是活的，刘备在这方面可以说仁至义尽。一些刘备能代签的文件，不烦劳曹操找袁绍，他自己就给过了，免得曹操还要去袁绍面前受一番冷嘲热讽。至于对账，刘备也习惯性地多给曹操留些时间，为他几笔进出的业务加班到半夜。曹操还记得第二天早上醒，刘备凌晨给他发来的消息，说是对好了，不用担心。  
而曹操不难想象，刘备对所有人都这么尽力。

直到现在曹操才明白为什么他会觉得异样，因为刘备从没明显跟谁亲近，也从不跟谁疏远。他不是谁的人，所以没人为他在老板面前说好话。他就这么默默无闻地做着工作，像一个典型的beta。

一个天杀的工蜂。

等什么呢，没点野心吗？曹操理解不了，不想把那个无能的上司替了吗？装什么正人君子呢？真想让他露出点狼狈的样子，曹操恶狠狠地笑了起来。

这时，他想起来未婚、孩子和每个月必请的假。

凭他骗人多年的直觉，他觉得刘备在骗人。

在待人接物上，曹操毫无同情心，并且霸道。他不喜欢明面上的苟且，只喜欢他人心里最阴暗的秘密。

曹操把这件事当成解谜游戏，工作之余的真人娱乐。他时常想难道其他人注意不到这明显的谎言吗？又隐约明白，就算注意到了也不会有人跟他一样疯魔，真的着手调查。正因如此世上的人大部分都无趣和愚蠢，他们都不懂omega伪装成beta是多么刺激的一件事，而揭发这件事，像是茫茫人海中同类间亲昵的耳语——你跟我这姓曹的一样，诡计和密谋，为了想要得到的东西，无论那东西是权利还是尊重。

他从郭嘉的消息里得知刘备每个月有固定的两天去医院照顾孩子，这基本上跟规律性的发情期吻合，但是两天未免也太短了些，因为如果不吃抑制剂，一般omega的发情期都在一周左右。吃了抑制剂的话，则是彻底没有。曹操想了一下，又有了另外的猜测，他打了几个电话，于是在临近刘备快要请假的那几天，他作为集团副总组织了一场会，主要是针对接下来展开合作的建筑集团。这事势在必行，各部门都来人听会，刘备作为运行副总在这场会议里只是不起眼的路人，他坐在会场后排，带着一本绿皮的笔记本，面目模糊地融进身穿黑西装的男男女女里。但曹操一眼就看到了他那头淡黄色的头发，他微微笑了一下。

曹操是副总，他能参加的许多场合，刘备是无法参与的，因为级别不够。除去每天在办公楼里的偶然相遇和无关痛痒的寒暄以外，这是距离上一次他们在集团大会之后两个月的第一次共处一室。  
甚至连休息室都不共用，连喝咖啡和抽烟都碰不到面，从窗口望出去的风景完全不同。  
多么疏远的关系，聊天框里只有工作的关系，一整天都见不到对方的关系，如果不是公务就一无所有。与此同时，又是多么密切的关系，你掩盖的那个秘密我已经猜到了七八分，而你很快也要踏入编织的罗网中，任我摆布。

曹操放下了自己的稿子，打开麦克风，侃侃而谈。  
他开会向来都是脱稿，面带微笑。恨不得把狂妄自大和才华横溢写在脸上的男人。

他的眼睛因此看向人群，但人群里的每个人不会知道他在看谁。少数alpha和omega淡淡的信息素轻轻落到曹操的鼻尖。他想，在那之中会不会有你的呢？刘备。

曹操很快就投入了角色。

会议室里的声音好像不是从他嘴里发出来一般滔滔不绝，背后幻灯片变换，在众人脸上投下斑斓的色彩，他知道自己所传达的意思清晰准确，不过在座的谁真的能把事情办到他心坎里，他早就有数。他看见刘备垂着眼睛，正记录着什么。曹操手下的各部室都做足功课，后续有人接过他的问题发言，他点头，表示对目前的进展满意，而他看不顺眼的那几个人还是一副惹人厌的德行。散会时，曹操做出一副心情很好的样子没留下那几个人大发雷霆，而是不经意地与刘备走在了一起。

“身体不舒服吗，刘总？”

刘备看了他一眼，露出笑容说：“没有的事，曹总。”

“是吗，我看你脸有点红，不是发烧了吗？”

“啊……”刘备错开眼神，摸了摸自己的面颊，“可能是刚刚在会议室里热的吧，我自己没有感觉。”

“而且我总觉得你走路姿势也跟平时不一样，是不是真生病了？”曹操抬手，抓住刘备的胳膊，用关切的眼神看着刘备，但他的眼睛深处并无一丝怜悯。  
他们停在了走廊里。散会的人走过他们，目不斜视，流动的空气中只有公司保洁用的清新剂的味道。而曹操感受着手底下肌肉微微的颤抖，心中却没有失望，反而充满说不透的快乐。闻不到信息素如何，不是发情期又如何，或许刘备这一副好人相就足够了，足够他去作弄。他正视着刘备湿润的眼睛，那氤氲看上去像曹操一厢情愿的错觉。

“怎么会呢曹总，我最近很健康。”刘备礼貌却僵硬地笑着说。

“是吗，”曹操立刻放开了手，毫无拖泥带水的意思，“那就好，看你脸这么红还以为是发烧了，刘总可要保重身体。”

“谢谢谢谢，多谢曹总关心。”刘备不好意思地捂着面颊，微微后退，他喉结滚动，咽了口唾沫。

曹操看了他一眼，大步走开了。

第二天，刘备就请了假。

午休的时候，曹操犯了烟瘾，手指头痒痒，他看了眼时间，走到消防通道的吸烟区打算抽支烟，却碰上了正拿着手机打消消乐郭嘉。

“本来还差几天的，不知道为什么提前就请了。”郭嘉一边玩手机一边吸着酸奶说，“这种事根本没人在意。曹总这是怎么了？”

曹操趴在大开的窗户处，吐出一口烟，怪笑了起来，“我当然是毫无私心地关心下属了，袁总不过问，我总该尽尽人情吧。不是吗？”

郭嘉耸耸肩，好像很习惯曹操这副神经质的样子，说：“您小心着点袁总就行。”

曹操没给他任何反应，过了几秒，却冷不丁沉声问：“小郭，你是什么性别？”

“Alpha。”  
接着郭嘉又补充说，“男的。”

曹操嗤笑一声，没说话。

打完那局消消乐，郭嘉就回工位了，只剩曹操一个人在窗边抽烟。现在吸烟的人不多，就连曹操这个从成年就开始吸烟的老烟枪，也在想着戒烟了。不知道为什么，他想起刘备，刘备抽烟吗？他思考着，接着笃定地想，肯定不。  
但他想想刘备那张脸，面无表情地点燃香烟的时候，或许会有阵风吹过那些浅金色的发丝，金红色的眼睛毫无掩饰，像动物一般冷漠。曹操莫名觉得，可能禁烟就是为了不让这一幕出现。

在这安静的楼梯间，只有烟丝焚毁的声音。他默默笑着。

两天后，刘备回来，憔悴了不少。  
没太有人在意，快到年末了，大家都比较关心绩效。另外，陶总大概年底退休，刚调到运行不久就退休，很多人觉得这换人也太快了，结果谁也没往刘备身上想。刘备低调，而且家里有情况，肯定不是最合适的人选，提拔应该是提拔分支机构的一把手，而对各个分管经理来说能回总部当然是好事。

但很快，公示就出了，刘备做运行部总经理。听到这个消息，公司内部的人都吃了一惊。

曹操没感到意外，这事是他向上司提起的，袁绍知道，却也没拦着。运行不像财会、人事和办公室，就是一个非常普通的中后台罢了，权力有限。谁在那里干活都无所谓，如果是刘备，或许办事还能机灵点，没什么坏处。按照刘备的为人，他大概率不会对任何一方使坏，一切以协调各部门帮助完成工作为主。曹操卖他个人情又何妨。

不光如此，曹操还有另外的打算。  
事前谈话的时候，董事会的几位代表和董事长都在，曹操和袁绍当然也在。这样严肃郑重的情况下，本应笑得花枝招展的刘备却显得不怎么高兴，甚至可以说充满忧虑。他非常谦虚地表达自己能力不足，又说因为家事请假耽误工作，虽然很高兴能被委以重任，却始终觉得自己无法尽责去支撑公司发展。

客气死吧。

曹操托着脑袋想。胡说八道，一通扯淡。将来他刘备一定是客气死的，不是客气死的就是礼貌死的。再伟大点，就是谦虚死的，或者虚伪死的。白给你的到手的东西就给我拿好。曹操咬牙切齿地微笑着在心里说。装什么好人。

这种场合下，刘备很清晰地意识到已经没法推辞了。他只能接受。那略微的不愿被诠释成他的美德。会议毫无波澜地结束了。

“天底下居然还会有你这种强迫别人接受好意的人。”袁绍散会时玩味地对他说。

“哈哈哈哈，袁总，刘备工作干的不错，总不能让无能者尸位素餐啊，我替有识之士委屈。”曹操大笑着回答，而声音里头并无愉快。

曹操三言两语打发走袁绍，隔着人群，他向刘备所在的方向看去。刚开完会，刘备正在周边收拾材料，似乎是心有灵犀，他抬起头，正对上曹操的目光。他向曹操无声地打了个招呼，笑容看上去比在开会时真诚了许多。  
曹操也眯起眼睛，扯出一个笑容。

交流仅止于此。

不过在回办公室的路上，他收到刘备的短信。

“曹总，什么时候有空，我请您吃个饭吧？”

曹操看着这句话，隐约觉得是一道裂缝。  
出现在蛋壳上的，或者堤坝上的，一次新生或者毁灭。曹操并不确定，或者他也会死无葬身之地。这让他笑了出来。

“哦？哈哈哈哈，刘总，今天的表现我都看到了，你可真是谦虚过头了，多亏咱们董事长识人才没放得你偷闲。我正好也很想当面祝贺你高升，不如就这周五晚上吧，我有空。”

“好的，”秒回，“地方交给我来安排吧，您不用操心。”笑脸。

曹操看了一眼新消息，关掉了手机屏。

他坐在办公室的椅子里，想起那天紧握住的手臂。  
在那搞笑的低档西装之下，皮肤以内，肌肉群的僵硬，他透过镜片看去，那略微放大的瞳孔，却闻不到任何味道。

希望刘备不要不识趣，曹操向后靠在椅子上想，如果他够聪明，这应该是只有两个人的饭局。曹操在这没有旁人的房间用力闻了闻空气，他想，一个淡薄如空气的人应当也是空气的味道。

beta没有气味腺体，没有味道，对他人的味道非常迟钝，除此之外，这世上的alpha和omega每个人的信息素都有特定的气味，每个人都能迅速地接收气味。尽管社会认为在公共场合释放出信息素是不雅的行为，然而就像男人可以坦胸露乳女人却不能一样，alpha的味道泄露无伤大雅，omega如果放出信息素则会被认为淫乱。这可能是到现在也有很多alpha不用掩盖剂的原因，但曹操不同。  
只有除了性别一无是处的人才会尝试用性别压制他人。曹操不喜欢用信息素让人屈服，他更青睐用权力，用条件，用地位毁灭对方，他要让人切切实实地跪在他面前，从根基处断掉一个人的念想，不是什么性欲的诱惑，而是确实的失败，看看你的软弱无能，看看我是如何粉碎你的，他陶醉于这点，陶醉于这些想法。因而他从不暴露自己的信息素。  
没人知道他的信息素是什么味道。

他拎着一个红色的袋子进入酒店，那是他买衬衣送的纸袋。里面装了两瓶茅台。  
门口的迎宾员朝他一笑，为他指明通向顶楼的观光电梯，他按下楼层键，电梯门关闭，电梯厢上升，整个城市的灯光逐渐被他踩在脚下。他看了眼手腕上的江诗丹顿，还不算迟。

曹操是个alpha男，个子很矮，三十岁后半，性能力未知，硬件不错，集团副总。

他的信息素是茅台味的。

曹操扶了下眼镜，走出电梯间。  
走到桌边时，已经早到的刘备站起来欢迎他，他把纸袋往桌上一放，笑着跟刘备握手。

“刘总，祝贺高升啊，”曹操拍了拍对方的手，“你的努力领导都看在眼里。”

“哪里哪里，”刘备松开汗涔涔的手，两人入座，“多亏曹总的提携，我都听说了，如果不是曹总向董事长提起也就不会有今天的我……”刘备有些谄媚地笑着，就好像曹操在无数酒席上看过的脸一样。在这刹那间，曹操觉得非常快乐，那游离在各个势力范围之外的人，淡如空气般的人，拥有高尚操守的人，正向他低垂的眉眼。几乎同时，非常想揍上去，把他打到满脸鲜血的欲望灼烧着他的喉咙，想要让刘备再也笑不出来，想要看刘备眼里惊慌失措的神采，想要撕毁他。这时他发现，无论讨好还是恐惧，他都非常渴望。  
曹操微微低下头，镜片的反光遮挡了他的眼神。

服务员，刘备招手叫来侍者，起菜。

“看来刘总有备而来啊，已经连我的口味都知道了吗？但我们好像是第一次一起吃饭吧。”

刘备笑了笑说：“我跟荀总打听过了，点了几样您爱吃的，而且这家店各种菜味道都不错，我想肯定能让您满意。不过我没点酒水，您要喝点什么吗？”

“带了两瓶茅台。”

刘备看上去有点惊讶。

“我请您吃饭，还麻烦您带酒，这实在是……”

“没事，”曹操笑了一下，“刘总高升可是喜事，当然要喝点好的。”

侍者为他们拿来分酒器和小杯，打开瓶盖，斟满分酒器。此时曹操止住了侍者，拿起分酒器，亲自为刘备倒酒，刘备忙不迭地用手扶住酒杯。

“你抿一口尝尝，刘总，这可是年份酒，我托人买的，市面上见不到。”

“好的好的，曹总真是破费了，”刘备皱着眉头用嘴唇蘸了一下，好像受不了这烈性一般，表情并不是很自然，他苦笑着说，“不过您知道，运行不常应酬，我酒量不大，喝白的可能喝不了多少。”

“哈哈哈哈，这可不行啊刘总，这瓶茅台都开了，咱们喝剩下再拿去给谁喝？还是盖上瓶盖放冰箱里下顿再喝？怎么说至少得把这一瓶解决了吧。这可是好酒，喝多了不头疼。放心。”

刘备只得连连点头，又尝了一点再放下酒杯。

脾气真好。曹操想。这么好的脾气我不欺负岂不是亏了。这时第一盘凉菜上来了，凉拌苦菊。真是应景。

“这儿夜景不错。”曹操转头向窗户看去。落地窗外，是整座城市的霓虹灯夜景，相比太阳没落山时清晰的街景多了几分朦胧和辉煌。“刘总也是个挺有情调的人。”

“生日的时候，弟弟们帮我庆祝，订在了这里。然后我就知道了这个地方。”刘备喝了口酒，缓缓说，“餐厅还放了生日快乐歌。”

曹操为这个有些模糊的距离感高兴，他接着问：“刘总有兄弟？”

“从小就认识的朋友，虽然没有血缘关系，但一直一起生活。”刘备像醒悟过来了，不好意思地笑笑说，“抱歉，都在说我的事哈哈，我自罚半杯。”他仰头把剩下的酒一口喝光，“曹总，尝尝这盘红烧肉，这是他家的特色。”

曹操笑了笑，拿起酒瓶，为刘备满上。

窗外灯光流动不息，人群匆忙，广告的巨幅光幕跳动闪烁，浮现起一排排浓烈的红色。

等一瓶茅台下肚，桌上杯盘狼藉之后，刘备已经歪倒在桌子上，眼神涣散。

曹操看着他这副样子，沉默了一会儿。结果刘备的头越垂越低，怕是要直接睡在这儿了。  
“刘总，怎么样，还能撑住吗？要不咱们今天先吃到这儿？”曹操笑着问道。

“啊，嗯！嗯……不好意思啊，曹，曹总……有点，有点喝多了，”刘备强撑着抬起头来回应，“服，服务员！买单，买单……”

他对着侍者颤巍巍地翻出信用卡。不，不要发票。他强调，要打包，打包……打包什么，啊，那条鱼还没吃完。

曹操面带微笑地看着这一切，丝毫没有出手相助的意思。现在他正看着刘备表演，不是谁都能见到的，也不是谁都可以独享的，花钱买不到的演出。侍者走了，曹操站到了刘备的身边，他伸手提起打包的纸袋子，那句走吧刘总还没说出口，刘备却猛地抓住了他的手腕，然后瞬间放开。

“啊！”刘备惊了一下，“抱歉！抱歉……”

“没事，刘总，”曹操说，“很难站起来吧，我帮你。”

曹操捞起刘备的胳膊，一阵扑鼻的酒味袭来，他轻轻扯了扯嘴角。

两人走进电梯，步履不稳。曹操轻声说扶不住了，而刘备没有听见，于是剩下的那瓶茅台掉在地上。  
刹那间酒香四溢。

曹操沉默地看着液体蔓延。  
谁都分不清是信息素还是液体挥发的味道了。电梯厢就像浸泡在醇厚的白酒里一样。  
他重新扶起蹲坐在电梯里的刘备，感觉到这个人依偎在他身边的躯体又开始颤抖，温热的鼻息洒在他的面颊，金发散乱，似乎还能听到些许呜咽。

除了电梯轻微的运作声之外，只有他们的呼吸。

他露出一个微笑。

酒味的浓度显然超出了极限。

他拖着刘备走出电梯，随口跟酒店的人说酒洒在电梯厢里了。  
工作人员跑过去按住电梯门紧急打扫，谁也没注意到这浓郁的香气里混杂了信息素，而曹操早已走远。

“刘总，谁来接你？”

刘备无力回答。

曹操站在大堂给代驾打了个电话，代驾便开着那辆凌志SUV直接到了酒店门口。曹操扯下刘备的胳膊把他塞进宽敞的后座躺着，自己坐到副驾驶。他呼出一口气，整理了下发型。

“去涿都小区。”

曹操拿掉眼镜，放进胸前的口袋里。他闭眼休息了一会儿。车上笼罩着轻飘飘的酒香。

等到了小区门口，他让代驾把车停在路边，直接付钱打发走代驾，重新拖起刘备刷门禁，进小区，上楼。对他这种矮子来说，搬着比自己高一个头的成年男人完成这些事确实不算什么美差，更何况这个男人还经常礼貌地推辞，比如推着曹操的脸挣扎以及把脸埋在他脖子里呼吸。alpha的腺体就在那儿，曹操想，你如果趴上来闻自然更好，发情发得更快。他要是更过分点，估计直接在小区门口把刘备办了。妈的。他笑出来，不如现在就扒了他裤子干进去。但是不行。

金红色的眼睛包容地看着他。

他想要的不是这种。

“刘总，钥匙呢？”

“地毯，地毯……”刘备含含糊糊地说。

曹操踢开地毯，看见备用钥匙。真是会给我添麻烦啊，刘备。他翻了个白眼，先把刘备推到墙上，蹲下拿了钥匙，打开门，然后扯着刘备的手，把刘备丢在玄关，反手关门。

“刘总，你一定得给我点酬劳吧。”曹操伸手整理了一下刘海，俯视着面色潮红的男人。

刘备睡死了。

“刘备，喂，傻逼。”他揪着刘备的衬衣，伸手往刘备非常柔软的面颊上扇了几个巴掌。

那股杀人的酒味此时又上来了，不一会儿就弥漫了整个玄关。刘备皱了皱眉，大腿不由自主地轻微摩擦着。他在曹操掌心呼吸，像一头乖顺的梅花鹿。

而曹操仍然，仍然闻不到味道。没有味道。

房间装满了沉默。

他盯着手上的活物，这个战利品。

曹操伸手，轻轻抚摸着猎物的毛发。手指穿过金色的发丝，掌心拿着不见形状的匕首。墙上的影子狰狞起来，好像正在嘶吼，在那里他撕碎猎物的皮毛，咬住猎物的脖子，他将雄鹿开膛破肚，亲吻温热的肝肠，他浑身是血，睡在男人的身体里，对他来说这是最顶级的亲昵，也是唯一的真实——看看！你不过是……你也不过是……！他闭上眼睛，又瞬间睁开。房间里依旧寂静。  
在黑色的室内，曹操墨蓝色的眼眸昏沉地亮着，那只面目可憎的怪物垂下头，嘴唇碰到了雄鹿柔软的脖子。血肉之下，动脉正在跳动。

是个beta。  
确凿无疑。

虽然如此但是——

但是——

曹操的手拂过刘备的后背，滑向尾椎，在这爱抚结束时，他感到这具身体向自己的手心追去。他无声地感受着。

“……你在，发情吗？”

他咬着刘备的耳垂，轻声问。

当然，没有回复。不需要回复，他知道，他明白。  
他用指尖恋恋不舍地划过刘备的面颊。

曹操把眼镜随意地丢在玄关，转身离开。

第二天刘备理所当然地没有出现，好像袁绍一整个上午也从未收到请假短信。曹操事不关己地继续工作。

“不用去看看吗？”荀彧说，“跟您吃完饭就不来公司了，太不正常了，我担心他会赖上您，您可以带几个同事去慰问一下他。”

润滑太麻烦了。曹操低声说。

“您说什么？”站在一旁的荀彧问。

“没什么，我说这人太麻烦了。”曹操抬头，露出似笑非笑的表情。荀彧有些困惑地看着他。不过他就像往常一样没有做出解释。他本来就要去刘备家，拿回自己“不小心”丢在那儿的眼镜。

曹操翻箱倒柜出别人送他的营养保健品，其中最欠揍的是郭嘉送的钙片，他厌恶地看了眼给丢在一旁，剩下的全都装进袋子，打算提到刘备家。下班的时候，他晚走了一会，为的是错开高峰，他提着一袋子东西，走到地下车库，意外碰见了袁绍。

袁绍玩味地看了他一眼，说：“你还是……特别擅长假戏真做呢。”

“袁总啊，在地下车库做什么呢？”曹操笑眯眯地无视了对方，把保健品放到后座，自己拉开驾驶座的门，一个高抬腿上车，“不跟您聊了哈，我还得去见客户，对了，咱们改天得一起请建筑集团吃个饭。”

袁绍撑着脑袋不吭声，面无表情，在曹操几近合上窗户玻璃的时候，他嘲讽地说：“凭你那条短腿也能踩到油门？”

曹操笑了一下，仿佛没听见，一打方向，绝尘而去。

太愚蠢了。这个自以为是的男人永远不明白。

曹操想，他不明白，不明白如果曹操是个侏儒，会有人主动为他定制一辆侏儒专用的豪华轿车，他不明白如果曹操奇丑无比，会有人主动改变自己的审美，不明白如果实力够强，地位够高就可以让这个世界变成自己的尺度。他不明白时候到了，就算不愿意苟合的人也会屈服。什么蠢货居然无止境地去迎合这个世界的审美，所以这种人才总是慢半拍。

刘备会主动跪在我脚下的。曹操想。说不定，还会感激我。但他立刻打消了这个念头。不，刘备不是那种人。他不蠢。他是最麻烦的那种人，可以辨别真心的人，需要用真心对待。但事实是曹操的真心已经很久没有跳动过了。

“肯定已经生锈了吧。”他笑着自言自语。

据说，人在独处时露出笑容是幸福的表现。

曹操并没有相信这种荒唐事的理由。

他把车停在了与昨晚一样的位置上，向门卫打了个招呼，门禁哔地一声打开，他走进小区。距离他上次站在刘备的家门口还不到24小时，现在他又在这里，踩在熟悉的印着“出入平安”的地毯上，明知备用钥匙在哪却还人模狗样地敲门。

没有回应。

“刘总，在家吗？”敲敲，“我是曹操。”

没有回应。  
曹操掏出手机给刘备打了个电话，没人接。他皱了皱眉头，想起刘备说他有两个弟弟。  
去找弟弟了？

他叹了口气。人算不如天算，不过以后还有的是机会。东西给他放门口还是放家里呢。

就在曹操打算放门口的时候，他听见门内轻微的动静。

“是，哪位？”声音有些虚弱。

“哦哦，刘总啊，在家吗？我是曹操，今天你没上班，我害怕你昨晚喝太多出事了，所以过来看望一下你。”曹操站起身子，伪装出苦笑说，“还给你拿了不少补品呢，真是累死我了。”

刘备沉默了一会儿，仿佛在迟疑，他不确定地说：“有劳曹总放在门口吧，我现在……不适合见人……”

“我必须看一眼你。”

曹操理直气壮。

“好不容易来一趟，没见着人就回去了，我还是不放心啊，那不是白来了吗？你出什么事了，为什么不方便？那我更得看一眼你。”曹操装出严肃的声音说，“对了，我都忘了，我的眼镜是不是掉在你这里了？怎么说你也得让我拿个眼镜吧？”

“……可是……曹，曹总……”他听见刘备叹了口气，“……还请您千万不要嘲笑我。”

刘备打开门锁，探出一张憔悴的脸来。

是短期内多次发情为身体造成的负担所致。曹操比任何人都清楚。他的眼底深藏笑意，而表情却非常担忧似的。

他关切地伸出手去抓住了刘备的胳膊，那件单薄的家居服不足以隔绝曹操手掌的炽热，他立刻知道刘备比以往任何时候都脆弱地发起抖来。是收网的时候了，一刹那，烈酒的味道突然爆发。

刘备后退了几步，顺着墙跪在了地上，他抬头，双眼含泪地呻吟，难耐地抱紧了自己的身体。  
没事吧。曹操虚扶住他。门在身后意外关上，阴沉的室内，又只剩下他们两个。刘备抓住他的手摇头，一边道歉，一边喘息。你是omega吗？曹操抛出这个早已被自己否定的答案，看着刘备意料之中地摇摇头。他用手摸了摸刘备的额头，而刘备困惑地看着他，好像不懂自己为什么会变成这样。为什么？曹操想。

他的身体已浸透情热，可为什么，曹操想，为什么没有丝毫怀疑？为什么那双眼睛还这么迷茫？

刘备迷茫地看着曹操，甚至有点求助的味道。  
他不知道曹操正在释放信息素。他不知道就是因为曹操自己才会发情。

他不知道！

曹操为这个事实大脑空白，可怎么会？他不知道！即使身体已经彻底发情，这个beta却闻不到味道！闻不到这已经铺天盖地的信息素！

如此无知！如此无辜！他甚至不懂为什么自己会发情发得如此频繁，他甚至从未怀疑过自己！曹操颤抖着的手，微微落下，摸过刘备的脸颊。

这简直——

太棒了！

曹操克制住体内的兴奋，柔声问：“你是那种会发情的beta吗？”

刘备不愿面对，但只能咬紧牙关点点头。

“没有特定抑制剂，很辛苦吧。”曹操缓缓站起身，“我听说好像只能跟alpha做爱才能调整发情期。”

酒味更加浓烈。

“我可以帮你，刘总，”曹操温柔地笑起来，眼中没有哪怕一丝光辉，“我可以帮您。”

“啊……可是，可是这实在是……”刘备无措地看着自己兴奋的身体，无法思考，他已经要被这情欲折磨疯了。无路可走，无处可逃。

求求您，我实在是——

就是这个。

曹操低下头，看着跪在自己面前的男人。男人抬起头来。而他从那金红色的眼睛中看到了屈辱，渴求，和疯狂。

这正是，他想要的。

曹操露出一个扭曲的笑容。

“那么请刘总自己去床上等着，”他脱下西装外套，单手扯开自己的领带，衣料摩擦声之间，他用戏谑的声音说道，“你也知道，我如果有办法，也不会出这种下下策，但你有困难，我也不能不帮。像我这种小身板，怎么会逼迫刘总做这种选择呢？刘总，这都是你情我愿的，是吧。这件事是因为你需要我帮忙才发生的——”

这是你的邀请。

他舔过自己的嘴唇。  
邀请一只恶魔进入家门。

他看见刘备偏头，倚着墙，从眼中泌出一滴眼泪，滴在地上，啪嗒一声，他看见刘备绝望但又迫切地站起来，颤颤巍巍地走进卧室。  
空气里只有他的信息素，但他不介意没有回应，这股虚无的烈酒终将灌醉他们两个。

我什么都没做，我是多么仁慈！曹操迫不及待地摊开双手，张开双臂，他站在天堂的门口，狂笑着，证明他的清白。

——是他！

曹操走向床上遮住自己脸的刘备。

是圣人诱惑了我。

曹操用手腕挡开刘备用来遮挡的手臂，低下头将嘴唇覆了上去。他轻轻咬了一下刘备的上嘴唇，感到对方微微张开了嘴，便将舌头探了进去。湿热的口腔，他原本厌恶，但他冷冷地抬起眼睛，看着刘备近在咫尺的微颤的睫毛，便从舌尖感受到了甜蜜。曹操潜下心，用舌头耕耘着软肉，划过上颚的突起，舌尖挑弄，左冲右突，刺在嘴里的某点，喷在面颊的呼吸就稍微乱了。刘备抵住他的身体，好像有些抗拒不了如此深吻，感到他松开时连忙转头呼吸，看上去快要因窒息而死。  
他没戴眼镜，眼神中兽性过于明显，刘备只瞥了一眼便皱着眉头再不肯睁眼，仿佛眼神剜去了他的肉。

“刘总，你是第一次跟alpha做爱吗？”曹操拔下刘备的裤子，不紧不慢地问。

“求您快插进来吧，我，我真的……”刘备绝望地闭上眼睛，揪住床单。身后的小穴正不停分泌润滑液，他情不自禁地收缩后穴，绷紧大腿，双腿摩擦，学着女人的样子却不能缓解渴望，总是想要硬热去解他体内的痒，去他身体的最深处狠狠蹂躏一番。  
“插进来什么都行，”他啜泣道，金红色的眼睛早已没了神采，“插进来。”

曹操笑了，低头咬住刘备的喉结，他探出中指指节，顶进后穴，随后将整个中指缓缓插了进去。

仅仅一根指头罢了，然而对现在正发情的刘备来说异物入侵的感觉非常强烈，他咬住枕头，口水顺着嘴角流出来，“嗯……嗯！”

手指在肠道里转动，引得刘备颤抖不已，随后，食指和无名指也插了进来，将紧致的穴口撑开。

曹操急匆匆地拉开裤子拉链，掏出他的青筋裸露的阴茎，抵在刘备的股缝。但在进入的刹那，他狂跳的心脏冷却了，他盯着刘备痴缠的肉穴皱起眉头，突然恐惧地顿住了动作，想去找刘备用来自慰的假阴茎。多么狼狈的一幕，他在这里，想要上刘备的是他，他却要去找假阴茎代替自己。可他止不住尴尬地流汗，甚至想一走了之。  
曹操作为alpha，身材格外娇小，时常会被人误以为是beta或是omega，连带着也被嘲笑惯了阴茎没有雄风。后来，他逐渐爬到高位，说这些话的人几乎找不到了，但是没人开口说，不代表他脱了裤子之后阴茎真的能变大。对了，他想，这就是了，许久不做爱，许久不站在镜前看自己的裸体了，他都忘了，自己不是什么身有长物的家伙。

哈哈，他干笑两声，紧紧握住床单。  
如果是女人，他不会有顾虑。但是，这是个男人。

他害怕。  
这样的情感从未如此直接地出现过。他害怕无法满足，或是没有回应。

他想，谁知道呢，怪物的心居然是草莓味儿的。 

箭在弦上没退路了，可能他真该后悔的。  
曹操扶着那根有损alpha尊严的阴茎缓缓没入刘备的身体，已不再像刚才那样疯狂。他理智回笼，终于觉得有一丝不安，伸手揉弄着刘备的乳头和后腰上的敏感点，权当补偿。他手上动作未停，掐着对方屁股的软肉挑逗，再度吻上刘备的嘴唇。这次则要礼貌许多，有了些许讨好意味，先是舔过腮帮上的软肉，再是敏感的牙龈，最后舔过刘备的舌面，缠了刘备的舌头吮吸。  
信息素大概也随着他的心情变化了，原本强烈的攻击性收敛起来，只剩下有点惹人醉的酒香味儿还飘散在室内。

“啊……嗯啊……啊……”刘备伸手抵在他的胸口，好像经不住这种掠夺。

刘备很紧，体内的软肉吸得他受用极了。不过对方有点拒绝的态度又让他想使点坏心眼。

“刘总，”他眯着眼睛捏捏刘备的脸，下身缓缓地摩擦了两下，不动了，“别老抵着我，咱们做得不舒服吗？”

刘备小口小口地吸着气，摇了摇头，将手移开了，转而抓着枕头。

曹操吻上他的脖子，下身仍是那般温吞的速度，急得刘备汗珠大滴大滴地向下落。“您，您可以再狠点……”刘备不敢看身上趴着称得上是精心挑逗他的人了，只别过头去用细不可闻地声音说，“我会……配合……”话还没完，喉头便发紧，舌头打结，脸红得透了。

曹操垂着眼睛，摸摸下巴，装没听见却猝不及防地用力顶了一下，正好撞在刘备的前列腺上，这一击太意外，刘备勉强把尖叫压在嗓子眼里，挺起腰，阴茎涌出了白浊。

“刘总这么不经操啊。”曹操笑了一声。

刘备刚高潮，还失神着，说话只剩下气音。  
曹操心不在焉地弄着他，隐约听见那颤巍巍的嘴说还要。

“什么？”曹操皱了皱眉头。

其实他已经没太认真了，自己的这东西无非是勉强凑合而已，刚刚他已经泄过一次气，心思已经不在这里了，开始只想撕碎这个beta的疏离，现在做过爱之后心情巨差，便不打算再跟刘备有什么交集。回去逼刘备辞职，还是找个办法把他调走，现在曹操只在想这个罢了。

他这次听到刘备清晰喃喃：“还要……”

要什么？我？曹操有点反应不过来似的。

那两条大腿交叉着圈住曹操的腰，发红的眼角正无声地向他诉求。

曹操咽了口唾沫。

这刘备大抵是比自己更恶劣的恶魔吧。  
他想通了。

曹操僵硬地笑了，哈哈，真是没见过好东西的土老包。如果他是个omega早该阅男无数了，幸亏是个雏儿。捡便宜了。傻子，白痴！他的心重重地擂起来。像我这种人。  
赤着身子就一无是处的混蛋——  
曹操向着更深的地方滑落。他露出一个不带感情的笑容，心中的恶心达到了极致。

这时刘备伸出手，勾住他的脖子，吻了他嘴唇。

那只小鹿舔舔他满是鲜血的手，用温润的眼睛看他。

“快点……快点……求求您，求您……”他含着泪急切地说。  
而曹操竟一时无法移动。

曹操有些惊讶，他盯着那张脸。那张可爱的脸上满是痴迷，后穴也天真地蠕动着，想吃进更多的阴茎。刘备攀住曹操，就好像曹操给他的就是他想要的。曹操回过神来，好像才注意到他们在做爱，而不是受刑，温暖的后穴绞紧他的阴茎，他将微微不稳的手放到刘备的后背上，感受着他的温暖。他慢慢闭上眼睛，闻着刘备脖子处廉价的肥皂味和自己烙印下的酒味。

明知这是理智全无的状态，明知他已经被情欲吞噬。曹操却好像被宽恕了似的。不用如此张牙舞爪也可以，肮脏龌龊也可以。都是可以被原谅的。  
刘备的手摸过曹操的脸，摸过眼睛，不经意间撩开了他额前的碎发，奇丑无比的怪物此时正被它手下开膛破肚的猎物轻轻爱抚。这实在是荒谬。

曹操叹了口气，他慢速地挺动腰身，让刘备适应这股有点磨人的频率，随后他加快动作，每次都顶在刘备的前列腺上，这时两人腹部中间的硬物又慢慢立起来了。  
曹操划过刘备的假腔口，会假性发情的beta大多是因为子宫没能退化完全形成了假腔，这里与omega体内的生殖腔类似，只是不能受孕，敏感度是顶级的。曹操轻轻一蹭，刘备便惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，连声说等等。

“止住发情可得射进去才行，刘总是beta，不会怀孕，别紧张。”曹操漫不经心地说着，打开刘备想来抓他的手，稍微侧了侧角度，便操开腔口的肉瓣。他对自己说应付了事，别太认真。但这假腔热烈地欢迎着，从未有人踏足过的地方，正满心欢喜地侍弄着第一位客人，穴肉收缩，包着阴茎头部吮吸，狭窄的腔内，曹操稍微挺腰就能一插到底，顶在脆弱的肉壁上，引来更深的取悦和颤抖，就是那温柔乡勾魂摄魄。  
曹操硬着头皮操弄了起来，额上暴起青筋，心止不住跳着。

“啊！啊啊！”刘备揪紧床单，更夹紧了曹操的腰，恨不得一辈子被插着不放。alpha侵入身体的感觉实在太过美妙，他身子都软了，大脑除了把硬物吸得更深点之外别无他想，“曹，曹操……曹操……”他带着哭腔喊。

曹操低头在刘备肩上留下几枚吻痕，然后轻啄他的嘴唇，本想再多听听刘备的娇喘，没想到刘备探出舌头来，本能地追着他去，又是一番热吻。曹操在吻的间隙睁开眼睛，看见对方轻颤的睫毛。  
他已经不知道是猎物的血肉融在自己身体里，还是自己吞吃了猎物。

攻势渐渐猛烈，曹操克制不住力道，发狠操弄着刘备体内最敏感的部位。不一会儿刘备便高潮了，本人好像已经迷迷瞪瞪要睡着了，可那具身体色情地收缩着，要把曹操也榨出来。曹操将额前碎发理到头顶，又重重地抽插几下，才灌满那狭窄的假腔。  
alpha的射精量大，是为着受孕去的，区区假腔呈不下那么多，有不少都顺着穴口缝隙滴滴答答地流了出来，在刘备胯下弄出一片泥泞。

曹操看着呼吸逐渐平稳的刘备，仍插在对方身体里，半晌未动。

情热退却，他看着刘备无意识与自己十指相扣。

妈的，曹操僵硬地握着刘备的手，紧皱着眉头，那双墨蓝色的眼睛急需找到什么东西做掩护，遮掩某些动摇。

这搞不好要栽了。

曹操喘了口气，强行克制住一些说不清楚的情绪，沉默地穿好衣服就走了，他可不是会在炮友家里待到对方醒的人。他回自己家洗洗澡，然后休息了一会儿，便直奔公司。当天刘备果然还是没来，但中午时分向袁绍发了消息请假，用的仍然是他那个子虚乌有的孩子的理由，收到消息后正开会的袁绍看了曹操一眼，曹操连眼神都懒得跟他对，看着手里的报表读得不亦乐乎。  
扣工资是必须的了，然而曹操心里打算的是怎么逼得刘备离开公司，或者至少是离开他眼前。

隔天，曹操不知为什么起了个大晚。早高峰过了很久之后，他才像往常一样开车进地下车库。结果从地下车库坐电梯到一楼时，有个人上来了。

是刘备。

“诶呦，刘总，”曹操扶了下眼镜，拿腔拿调地打招呼，“今天来的可真早啊。孩子身体没事了？”在厚脸皮上他一向不虚。

“啊，曹总早上好，”刘备脸红地错开了视线，但仍然走进了电梯厢，“这，这两天，承蒙曹总照顾。”

“哼，都是应该的，客气什么。”

刘备没有刻意站在远离曹操的位置，看上去想对他说什么话，却一直酝酿不出口，只得安静。

曹操心想还是早点除掉的好，下一次再也不招惹男人了。

等到了刘备要去的楼层，电梯门缓缓打开，办公室的嘈杂声清晰可闻。

这时，刘备的手指轻轻划过曹操手背，只是一瞬间，好像不经意似的，走路时意外的触碰罢了。他转头冲他笑了一下，有些不好意思，但仍然公事公办地轻声说，“那么我先走了，曹总。”  
曹操不由地站直身子，有些震惊地瞪大眼睛，愣愣地看着电梯关闭。

电梯里只剩他一个人。摄像头安静地运作着，亮着红光，但即使保安也不会发现这细微的一碰。他咬紧嘴角，这才发现自己想笑。

曹操感到那被触碰的地方有隐隐灼痛。

而这情欲无声。

番外

0.

刘备认识曹操要更早于曹操认识刘备。

1.

那是在很多年前，刘备还扎着小揪揪的时候。

他的生活费用光了，却不好意思向家里要，所以没晚饭吃，只能蹲在墙根抽身上的最后一支烟，在他冷漠的眼睛里，火星明明灭灭，飘摇不定。他本不打算死，却也不知道怎么活。几个窗户之外，不知道是什么的研讨会还没结束，参会的人都是领导和校友，里面传出阵阵欢笑。那对他来说是不可想象的世界。

突然一个西装革履的男人打着电话从教学楼走出来，好像正在骂人。

刘备缩了缩，不想让他看到。接着刘备看见有人追出来，又把男人拉了回去。他没细想，但感觉在这里抽烟有危险，就踩灭烟走了。第二天他们学院开会，刘备饿得头晕眼花，只看到主席台上的领导面前都有一包小饼干，他想趁着学生入场混乱的时候顺走一个，一抬头，却看见了昨晚那个男人。

个子很矮，蓝色的头发，好像几天没睡的黑眼圈。

“拿走拿走，开会搞什么饼干？”男人看都没看他。

刘备缩了缩脖子，又看了男人一眼，赶紧老老实实地从演讲台上把所有的小饼干全拿走了，也没人怀疑他，等着开完会这些小饼干都进了他的肚子，一个不剩。

2.

“那个男的，”刘备指着名牌写着曹操，坐在边缘处的男人，问自己的同学，“是做什么的？”

“啊呀，那是X集团的一个副经理，刚毕业就业绩不俗呢，家境也好，还是咱们学院以前的学生会会长。”

刘备点点头说：“哦，真厉害啊。”然后便不说话了。

整个会议，他没想别的，只是从乌泱泱的学生当中默默地看着那个男人。

3.

第一次发情，他都不知道自己发生了什么，直到有人提醒他裤子湿了，他才明白过来，去了校医院，暗自伤感自己终究没能变成alpha。

结果等着他的是一张让医生都变得严肃的性别诊断报告，因为他不但没变成alpha，甚至没能变成一个完整的beta，而且经过检查，他永远闻不到信息素。  
刘备作为beta，闻不到信息素，不能被标记，却还要忍受发情期的痛苦。抑制剂对他们这种人只能起缓解作用，却无法完全生效。

4.

他本是没想过去死的，但是却不知道该怎么活。突然地，他又想到那个男人。  
刘备叹了口气，冲镜子里的自己笑了一下，决定重新打理一下头发。

5.

“你是L大的？学生会的干部啊，不错。”

然后他进了X集团。上班第一天，他就在走廊里看到了那个男人。男人戴着当年还没戴上的结婚戒指，听说男人还有个孩子。

是该有孩子了。他想。

6.

他们的第一次互动发生在在很久以后，在刘备以为他们再不会互动的时候。

“曹总好，有事找我？”微笑。

刘备打字的手有些颤抖，心说哪天一定要用校友的身份套套近乎。他看着微信里新增的头像，还有‘曹总’的名字，总有点说不出的自豪。我在很久以前就见过你了，刘备想。还没等他品味完这份得意，手机猛地一震，吓得刘备差点摔了手机。

“是啊，”原来是那人回了消息，“正好有几个事儿合规方面要问问你。”

“好的好的，请问是什么方面的？您说我一定给您找出个解决办法。”刘备诚恳地说。

后来他的确信守承诺，为着营销部加班到凌晨也没什么怨言。

刘备想自己应该是敬佩的，憧憬着，或许还有点喜欢。不过他看不透曹操，也不懂他的笑容，因此他还害怕。他想起越是憧憬就离得越远的道理，于是一直觉得只有工作关系就已经是很棒的距离了，若是做了曹操的敌人可不是闹着玩的。曹操对他来说是过深的水域，当做景致远观即可。

然而每到发情期，他独自一人窝在被子里用按摩棒自慰的时候，还是想要个alpha。他脑子里有个模糊的身影，可是如果把眉眼描摹清楚，就太僭越了。

7.

他不懂自己最近为什么发情发得如此频繁。

8.

而现实可能只是一场春梦。

他一个人从被窝里爬起来，昨天晚上就像是幻觉，记忆很破碎。

9.

刘备考虑要不要直接发辞职信给袁总和董事长。但冷静下来以后他还是决定先去趟公司看看情况。由于自己闻不到味道，所以他拜托两位弟弟闻闻自己身上还有没有信息素，结果弟弟们一来就“被茅台的味道冲晕了”。这话是他弟弟说的。  
可是怎么会有茅台味呢？刘备百思不得其解。是因为洒在衣服上了吗？

10.

知道信息素是茅台味之后刘备笑了，下一秒这笑声就变成了婉转的呻吟。

11.

地毯下的备用钥匙装到了另一个人的钥匙扣上。

12.

曹操仍然不知道刘备很早就认识他了，刘备打算让这个秘密烂在肚子里。


End file.
